Suwappo
by herbert942
Summary: Team Natsu return form a mission to find a rare plant in the Suwappo jungle where they are each bitten by a strange bug which changes their bodies more than by just leaving a red bug bite behind... Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the story line and the bug
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that I have ever actually let other people read let alone upload onto a website like this so I'm a little nervous as to the response it'll get! Please drop a comment after you've read this telling me what to improve on or what you liked about it if you could- it would help me out so much :)**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Aaaaaaaaaah" Lucy Heartfillia sighed as she stretched her arms above her head, wincing as she felt her neck pop.

"Oww" she moaned and rubbed the back of her neck, eyes scrunched closed and a pout forming on her mouth as she tried to soothe the pain.

Not that it would make much of a difference seeing as her whole body was aching and sore after the week long mission she and her team had just been on.

It had been one of the more exotic missions on the request board that month, a commission from a scientist to go into the Suwappo jungle and retrieve a rare flower he wanted to experiment on.

The reward had been good, there wasn't much for Natsu to destroy- well there wasn't much for Natsu to destroy that would cost anything- and finding the flower had been relatively easy; the only really hard part of the mission had been getting _out _of the jungle once they'd found it.

The getting out part had taken them six whole days. Six! Six days without heated water, six days without a nice warm bed to sleep in and six days without Mirajane's gorgeous banana and strawberry smoothie. (This was why, as soon as they had arrived home this afternoon, Lucy had sprinted straight to the guild and before she would tell anyone how the mission had gone she downed 3 tall, cool, nothing-like-the-jungle glasses of heaven.)

It was also six days filled with nasty mosquitoes and bugs crawling over everything. 'We must have been bitten a hundred times each at _least_' Lucy mentally groaned, finally beginning to feel the stress, fatigue and millions of bug bites weigh down on her already drowsy mind. She should have passed out hours ago but the thought of Mira's strawberry and banana liquid love had kept her up and going even further than the rest of her team, who had all already gone to their respective homes to get some much needed rest.

Thankfully, Lucy had reached her apartment so she could now go to sleep on her lovely, downy bed instead of clocking out stood up on the ledge that ran past the river by her house.

"Oh thank God" Lucy sighed drowsily already half asleep and not even bothering to change clothes as she sank into her soft duvet after falling through the door and stumbling up the stairs. God she had missed man-made stuff; in the jungle they had had to make makeshift blankets out of big umbrella leaves as they hadn't packed camping stuff because they had no idea the mission would take that long.

So finally, _finally_ Lucy, and the rest of her team mates at home, sank into the deepest sleep possible which_ nothing_ could have awoken them from.

And in that deepest of all sleeps, they all began to dream...

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Urghh" Lucy groaned as she forced herself to get out of her warm and comfy bed. That 'good' night's sleep had definitely not done any wonders to her aching body she thought, wincing as she padded across the room towards her bathroom.

'Speaking of sleep' she thought to herself, 'I had the weirdest dream last night. Something about me turning into a-'

All thought processes stopped.

She had just reached the mirror.

**Mirajane's POV**

'Aah, what a happy atmosphere this place has' she beamed to herself, ducking a flying chair as she cleaned a beer mug.

It was a typical day for the barmaid and by typical day I don't mean a normal typical day, I mean a Fairy Tail typical day which is definitely not the tpe of typical day you or I would be having. It meant the male, and to be honest with you most of the female members too, were engaged in what must have been the fifth brawl of the day meaning half the guild looked like a bomb site. The only reason why some of the guild was even still standing was because two of the key members of the brawl were absent. This also meant the guild was much quieter, calmer and altogether less damaged.

"I wonder where Gray and Natsu could have gotten to" Mira wondered out loud with a faint frown forming across her graceful face. 'They got back yesterday so they should really have been at the guild this morning' she continued in her head, not wanting to worry the other guild members.

But in the end Mira herself didn't have to worry for at exactly that very moment, the guild doors burst open and two figures stood outside with their pink and black hair warning the guild members just who had arrived.

"Gray! Natsu! I was wondering when..." Mira trailed off as she looked more closely at the duo. There was something slightly off about them but she couldn't quite see them clearly as the sun was shining very brightly behind them, obscuring their faces.

Then the whole guild went silent as they realised what had happened

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Natsu screamed as he ran into the guild with wild eyes.

Or should I say: she. Because as Natsu ran through the guild hall, fountains of blood followed him as one by one, the male members caught sight of what Natsu was wearing. Which was exactly what he usually wore; and that was exactly the problem.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS HANGING OFF MY CHEST!" He screamed at the top of his voice as he dashed up the stairs and into the Master's office.

Silence swept throughout the room as everyone tried to come to terms with what had just happened.

"Did Natsu just..." Mira trailed off at a complete loss for words.

But before anybody could say anything else someone else entered the room.

Now when I say entered, I really mean the doors and a few feet of the surrounding wall were destroyed revealing a figure with scarlet hair and clad in armour who was now slowly walking through the door.

_Oh thank goodness Erza is here, _Mirajane thought with relief as she walked towards her friend, _maybe she can tell us what on Earthland is going... on..._

Her thoughts trailed off as she reached her old friend and finally got a clear look at the face she had known almost her entire life and would have recognised her anywhere.

Even if she had turned into a man.

_And a very handsome man at that_ she thought to herself, blushing slightly as she properly looked at the changed plains of Erza's new face.

Her jaw line was a lot stronger, lips a lot thinner, her once long hair was now cut short and only reached the nape of her neck with a few unruly bangs hanging over her left eye and her eyes had grown smaller outlined by a pair of thick red eyebrows. Her chest had also gotten a lot smaller.

But the only thing going through Mirajane's mind at that moment wasn't the fact that her friendh ad somehow become a rather good looking male, what was going through her mind was:

"Why are you wearing a prince costume?" she asked Erza sceptically as she watched the re-quip mage blush slightly, a sight that looked incredibly cute on the male version of Erza, Mira added as an afterthought.

"W-well after we had that mission request to perform in that play and I was the prince I-I decided to keep it, you know for a rainy day when we might have to perform it again or-or if I got turned into a boy or something..." she trailed off as she looked away trying not to reveal the fact that she still wore it at night sometimes and practiced after that truly shocking performance of hers in that play.

"Ookay" Mira said with her petit eyebrows raised, "We should probably go shopping as soon as possible"

"Thanks" Erza said gruffly, her voice now a lot deeper than it had been before.

"You should probably go and see-" Mira was cut off halfway through her sentence as, for the third time that day, someone came running through the door screaming bloody murder.

"MASTER!" yelled a high pitched voice as a blur of black hair dashed past them.

Following closely behind was another fountain of nosebleeds, even worse than when Natsu came running through.

Because Gray had just arrived and, like Natsu, he was also in his normal clothes.

Which was nothing.

Erza, who had just recovered from the initial shock of the doors being slammed open at a hundred miles per hour, now blushed a red even deeper than her hair.

"GRAY! PUT SOME GOD DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Her now deep voice booming across the guild as she gave chase to the naked female Gray as he sprinted towards the Master's office.

As Mira's sliver locks finally settled back down upon her shoulders after being blown away in the gust Gray and Erza had just made, she shook her head and sighed.

There would definitely be a long shopping trip before all of this was over.

* * *

**So there you have it, hope you enjoyed it!**

**-H-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, here is another chapter for this story- please tell me what you think in a review or even PM me if you want! I think I went a little crazy on this chapter so please forgive me but it was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Normal POV-In the town of Magnolia**

* * *

Now, in Magnolia, there was no shortage of hot guys seeing as the town was host to the guild of Fairy Tail who, though not known for their beauty and devilish looks like the guild of Blue Pegasus, still had quite a few good looking guys in their ranks.

There was Natsu; a man who had a fiery personality with matching good looks, Gray; who's cool demeanour got girl's heart's pumping wherever he looked (of course aided by the fact that he very rarely wore a shirt), Loke; who, when he was still in the guild and not a spirit, had been put on Fiore's list of 'most desirable guys girls wanted to date' and then there were guys like Freed, Laxus, Gajeel, Elfman and most of the other guys who belonged to Fairy Tail if they suited your taste.

There was even a fan club based in Magnolia which was dedicated to all the good looking men in the guild. This fan club, which may or may not have been started by Mirajane, kept track on all the guys that went in and out of the guild, who they were potentially crushing on and any potential threats (they had an entire sub division dedicated to making sure Juvia didn't get too out of control after that last incident with the potions) and each mage had their own fact file which was at least of foot thick.

But the whole point for me to be telling you about them is that they basically knew everything that went on in and outside of the guild at any given time ever. Which was why, today, they were exceptionally puzzled over the fact that there seemed to be a new male guild member belonging to the guild.

He was tall, about the same height as Freed, well built, had longish blond hair that was tied back in a short ponytail, although a few bangs had escaped and framed his face in a sort of fringe, and he was wearing a white shirt, black trousers and a whip hanging at his side along with a leather wallet.

He was also incredibly handsome and had girls blushing madly with hearts in their eyes as he swept them with his cool, and slightly amused, gaze. He was without a doubt, one hell of a man which left the Fairy Tail fan club at their wits end trying to figure out how such a man had passed through their radar undetected.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

_Oh god oh god oh god _was the single phrase that was passing through Lucy's mind at that exact moment in time as she made her way towards the guild. Outside her panicking mind she, or he, looked cool, handsome and calm but on the inside however, she was having a major break down.

_Thank god I always keep a spare change of Gray's clothes in my apartment _she thought thankfully, as her gaze wandered around the town square which, over the space of a few minutes, had been filled to its full capacity with a large number of girls. Word had got round that there was a new Fairy Tail mage in town; and he was _hot_.

_Oh god this reminds me of that time in Hargeon with that scumbag Borja _Lucy thought as she remembered the group of girls that had crowded round him due to his charmed ring. A group of screaming, love struck and violent girls, she remembered the hearts in their eyes and constant 'kya-ing' whenever the 'Great Salamander-sama' deigned to glance in their direction.

_Oh god I hope this won't be the saaaaame_ her thoughts trailed off as she glanced behind her to find a large group of said girls closing in on her.

"Ah great" she muttered under her breath, why did this have to happen to _her!_

After she had woken up from her fainting spell in the bathroom earlier, once she had made sure that she wasn't having another weird dream again, (perhaps touching the hot stove hadn't been the best way to make sure she was awake) she went about going through a full inspection of her new body.

She still had her signature brown eyes and silky blonde hair; it was just a lot shorter than it had been before. Her large chest had disappeared to be replace with an equally impressive set of toned abs which she was pretty sure where bigger than Natsu and Gray's, and pretty impressive... other parts, which she new for a fact was bigger than Gray's as she had quite plainly seen it on more than one occasion whether she liked it or not.

Finally, she could see the front of the Fairy Tail guild hall, minus its doors courtesy of Erza herself, as she ran along the next street.

'_Time to find out what the heck is going on here' _Lucy thought grimly as she turned her head to catch a glance at the horde of girls following behind her who had all reached stalker lever: Juvia.

'_Thank goodness they can't follow me into the guild'_ she sighed in relief as she reached the entrance.

Only to look back and realise the girls hadn't stopped.

And were speeding up.

_Great_

"HELP MEEEEEEEE!" she squealed at the top of her voice, which coming from a guy sounded rather strange, whilst she threw herself into the guild and behind the nearest mage in sight who just so happened to be Elfman.

"Screaming like that is not MAN!" he yelled down at her, arms folded.

"I'm not a man!" Lucy screamed back before peeping round his muscular frame to see if the rabid stalker girls had followed her in there.

They were currently hanging around just outside the guild, frantically searching with love struck eyes for their new crush/man-who-must-have-their-babies.

'_Now if I'm just quiet and sneak up to Master's office they might not-'_

"What are hiding behind me for? Hiding is not MAN!" Elfman bellowed down at her, simultaneously attracting the attention of every single person in the guild and the girls stood just outside it.

"Oh wait this is Fairy Tail, I forgot that anything to do with quiet is impossible here" she muttered under her breath a scowl forming across her handsome face.

"KYAAAAAAA! There he is!" One girl screamed at the top of her voice pointing towards Lucy's unfortunate form.

The scowl on her face quickly turned into a look of horror as the girls thundered towards her and she tried not to think about what they would do with her when they got there.

But while she was frantically looking around for any means of escape, a brilliant idea entered her head before she slowly turned around to face them.

* * *

**Mirajane's POV**

* * *

On any ordinary day at Fairy Tail, _extra_-ordinary things were the norm there for example, a while ago Mira had witnessed Wakaba charging through the guild doors closely followed behind by a horde of midget dwarves (screaming something about kissing a young girl in her sleep) and was something Macao never failed to tease him with at every opportunity he got. Master had eventually resolved the matter so that Wakaba's name didn't get put on 'perv-alert'.

Another time, Natsu had gotten hold of a very questionable request and had read a weird incantation off it before anyone could stop him. This resulted in a very fun afternoon of Natsu and Lucy swapping personalities meaning Gray had a hard time not getting violent after being called ice princess fifteen times by a Lucy who, he was trying to convince himself, had no idea what she was doing. Natsu was sat at the bar moping about how they never took any requests anymore and that he needed money, which Happy pointed out wasn't really true seeing as they didn't even need to pay rent because they owned their house, and downing smoothie after smoothie.

Mira shook her head, a smile playing on her lips as she remembered all the strange events that had befallen her fellow guild mates, and her at one point but any who tried to mention that would be on a fast track path to Mira's demon side.

She now brought her attention back the fourth strange event unfolding in front of her that morning, and if it was anything like the others she had a feeling she knew who the mystery blonde male stood behind next to Elfman was.

'_Maybe I should try and help...' _Mira thought to herself biting her lip worriedly as the girls ran at the blonde.

However just as they were about to reach him and do god knows what, Lucy's 'brilliant idea' sprung into action.

"Ladies, ladies! Let's all calm down for a second here, I can't do anything if you all just rush at me like that" he said with a dazzling smile, which reminded Mira a lot of how Loki acted around women.

"I have something very important to do right now but I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to get back to you soon, in fact here, a token of my heartfelt promise" he crooned before he ripped his shirt off revealing a set of toned abs and threw it into the screaming girls.

'_Yep, just like Loki' _Mira chuckled under her breath as she watched the man escape in the hormone infused commotion he had just caused and run towards her.

"Miraaaaaaaaaa" ,he whimpered softly, so as not to draw attention back to himself, "Help me! What am I meant to do!" a look of despair washing across her handsome face as she slumped down on a bar stool.

"Laid it on a little thick there Lucy" Cana grinned from where she was sat at the bar, highly amused at what was happening around her.

"It was the only thing I could do in that situ- wait, if you knew it was me why didn't you help me!" Lucy growled in her now deep baritone voice while she glared at Cana.

"Because it was funny to watch!" she laughed before taking a swig of some sort of alcohol from the huge mug in her hands.

"Sorry Lucy, before I knew what was really happening you kind of dealt with it yourself", Mira giggled at the blush that was dusting her friend's now male face however it disappeared quickly as she watched the blonde sigh and rub her hand across her forehead, wincing slightly as she did.

"Try the Master's office for some help Lucy", she smiled softly at the blonde reaching over to squeeze the masculine hand, "It'll be okay"

"I hope so Mira" Lucy said a slight smile on her face as she squeezed back and got up from the bar stool.

Slowly and carefully, so as not to draw the attraction of the girls, Mira's eyes followed Lucy as she made her way towards the Master's door, pausing for a moment to survey the rowdy guild. She caught Mira's eye before sending a dazzling smile her way.

'_No wonder those girls are chasing her' _Mirajane thought a light blush painting her cheeks as she watched her topless, now male, friend enter the Master's office.

* * *

**There you guys, until next time!**

**-H-**


End file.
